Feels Like Home
by khala
Summary: UPDATED! A sequel to "Angry All the Time." The story of Jason and Elizabeth's reunion
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's me again.  I'm back with the sequel to "Angry All the Time".  It would probably help to understand this story better if you've read that one.  This story begins in May, 2005, about six months where Angry ends.  

As for all of the legal stuff… I don't own Jason Morgan, Elizabeth Webber, Sonny Corinthos, or any other characters that belong to General Hospital and ABC Daytime.  Any other characters belong to me.  

Ok, enough with that… onto the story!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Drip Drop._ Seven times nine is sixty three. _Tick tock._ Eight plus ten is eighteen. _Drip drop._ Eleven times three is thirty three. _Tick tock. Drip drop._ Four plus six is..._ Drip. Drip. Drip. Tock._  
  
"For God's sake," he muttered. Four plus six is… _Tick.__ Tock. Tick._  
  
_Drip drop. Drip drop. Drip drip drip._  
  
"Ten," Jason answered himself finally. The clock chimed, announcing the hour. Jason turned to glare at it, willing silence to come sooner. After the twelfth chime, he groaned when the bird came out to dance for him.   
  
Half the time he wanted to give the damn thing back to Johnny. What the hell kind of birthday present was a cuckoo clock anyway? Just another useless thing to go along with Jason's penthouse full of useless things.   
  
_Drip drop._  
  
And the damn kitchen sink. He'd called the plumber two days ago. It only proved that the mob had lost its hold in the plumbing business. Jason would've tried to fix it himself, but the last time he touched a pipe, Elizabeth had to replace her bathroom floor. But to be completely fair, Johnny and Sonny had a hand in that too. Plus, Isabelle had never seen anything funnier.  
  
Thoughts of his youngest daughter made his eyes drift to the photo he kept on his desk. Alexis and Elizabeth both went through several rolls of film last Thanksgiving, but the impromptu shot was all he kept.   
  
Elizabeth, Abby, and Isabelle were in the front yard rolling around in the leaves. The two children were totally immersed in burying each other, but Elizabeth's gaze was directed somewhere off camera. The look on her face was one of total happiness.   
  
Jason kept that picture because she'd been looking at him. Sonny and Jason were watching them play, as Alexis snapped photographs. Jax remained on the porch, drinking a beer. The second before Alexis took the picture, Elizabeth had called his name. The smile she'd given him warmed his entire body in the crisp November weather.   
  
Finally, Jason pulled his attention from the photograph. His eyes dropped back to the coffee ledger and he sighed. He'd left the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse for some peace and quiet. Now, in his own home, he found the silence deafening.   
  
Sometimes he found it hard to believe that he and Elizabeth had lived there together for a little while the previous year. Jason had to stop himself from thinking of the night in her bedroom and the way she touched him. They'd both been in so much pain then. It would have been so easy to lose himself inside of her, but in the end Jason refused to let their love be made into an escape. Even though, Jason still found himself longing for her as he lay in bed at night.   
  
There was a time when he considered the silence a friend. The quiet of the boxcar offered a reprieve from the noisy Quartermaine mansion. The peacefulness of the bridge he'd met Robin at calmed something inside of him. But now, as Jason sat at his desk listening to the water drip and clocks chime, he found himself wanting chaos.   
  
Not everything-out-of-control chaos. But the disorder Elizabeth brought to his life.   
  
Each Saturday morning, Jason would find himself at her house right after the sun came up. She'd make him a cup of coffee and some french toast. Sometimes they would talk, but not always. Elizabeth would read her book of the week while Jason would flip through the pages of the local newspaper.   
  
There were both waiting for the same thing. Simultaneously, Abby and Isabelle would rush down the kitchen stairs, push through the swinging doors, and plant themselves in the middle of the living room floor for cartoon time. Soon after, Jason would dump his breakfast in the sink and follow his daughters' path. Thirty minutes later, Jason would feel Elizabeth's eyes on his back. He didn't have to turn around to know she was fighting back tears.   
  
It was times like that when everything inside of Jason would fight hard to not sweep her up in his arms, carry her upstairs, and make love to her over and over again. But he couldn't. Not only because he respected Elizabeth much more than that, but because he knew they would never reconcile afterwards. The love of his life wouldn't be so easily traded for a roll in the hay.   
  
A persistent knocking broke into his silence finally. Glancing down at the ledger once more, Jason closed it before he stood to answer the door. The knocking got louder as he made his way across the living room.   
  
When he jerked the door open, Jason realized why the knocking was so persistent. And annoying. Both words described Carly Benson perfectly. She was the last person he was expecting to see.   
  
"God, it took you long enough," she complained. Not waiting for an invitation, Carly came into his home. The blonde shrugged off her brown suede jacket and dropped it in the chair before planting herself on his couch.   
  
"Hi Carly. Come in, have a seat. Take a load off," Jason muttered. He closed the door and turned back to find his friend staring at him. "What?"   
  
"Did you just make a _joke_?"   
  
"I've made them before."   
  
"Yeah, but not in the last one hundred and fifty years—" Carly stopped mid-sentence as she caught sight of his left hand. Ringless. "Thank God, you finally dumped the little tart."   
  
"Carly—"  
  
"Man, I would have loved to see the look on her face." The blonde's smile was wide and full of pride. "So spill. I want all the details."   
  
"Elizabeth and I are still married," Jason began. He didn't miss it when Carly's face fell. "At her request, we're taking things slow. Which is why I live here and she lives at Audrey's. With our daughters."   
  
"Daughters?"   
  
Jason nodded. "Abby and Isabelle."   
  
"Abby's dead — and — and Isabelle? The little wench got pregnant, didn't she? Some one-night stand — "   
  
"Car-"  
  
The woman's gaze swung back to Jason. Her brown eyes were alive with fury. "Does she love having you raise some other man's kid, Jase? That low down, dirty little who—"  
  
"**Enough**!" Jason roared. "You won't disrespect Elizabeth in my home." Moving around the chair, Jason sat. He rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "In case you've forgotten, _you_ wanted me to raise my brother's child."   
  
"That was different. You loved Michael. You wanted to help me."   
  
"Yes, I did," Jason agreed. "But Isabelle is my daughter with Elizabeth. She's almost twenty months old."   
  
"But you left- she was pregnant and you left?"   
  
"I didn't know," Jason sighed. He didn't want to go through this with Carly. But it didn't look like he had a choice. "I told her I was leaving the same day she found out she was pregnant. She let me leave without telling me."   
  
"And when you came home, she had this new baby to show you. To make you stay with her. God, why do all men fall at the feet of Elizabeth Webber? What is it about her?"   
  
Jason closed his eyes, willing back some of the rising anger. He just had to keep telling himself that this was Carly and her thinking was backwards. "Carly," he began. Jason leaned back in the chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. "We've had this conversation. I love Elizabeth. I'm _in_ love with her." His voice was low, it was almost the same tone he would use with Abby or Isabelle. "We have two daughters, we're married and we have plans of staying that way."   
  
She knew his tone. Carly had sat by and listened as Jason explained things to her before. And she knew there was no point in arguing. "I thought Abby died."   
  
"She was kidnapped," Jason explained. "Sorel's stepfather had her. She's been home since late October. That's all I can tell you."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay?" he asked. Jason was surprised she had agreed so quickly, but even Carly knew her limits with him. "So, is there a reason you came by?"   
  
"I wanted to see you. Whenever you visit Michael, I'm never there." Carly narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "But maybe you plan it that way."   
  
"I don't." Jason met her eyes and smiled easily. "You've my friend, Carly. No matter what stupid stunt you're planning, I will always care about you and Michael."   
  
It was times like this that Carly was most sorry for sleeping with Sonny all those years ago. That Jason could sit down with her and still be able to treat her like a human being meant more to her than anything. Sometimes she found herself wondering what might have been.   
  
"Carly?" Jason asked. Silence had fallen over the living room, which was unusual anytime Carly was around. "You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I got a little distracted there. Anyway, I should be going." The blonde reached for the strap on her leather purse. Jason stood, too, and helped her into the coat. Carly spun around in surprise when he pulled her hair out from the collar.  
  
Carly pressed her cheek to his and hugged him gently. "I love you, Jason. Sometimes I wonder where I'd be without you." When she pulled away, Jason could see the tears in her eyes. "I'll always be here when you need a friend, please remember that."   
  
Jason nodded. "See ya around Carly." He waited until the elevator doors closed before turning back to the empty penthouse. He considered finishing the books , but he knew they would be there later.  
  
Instead, he decided to go see Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a time in her life when she hated silence. But as Elizabeth Morgan lay sprawled across her couch, she could only be happy about it.  
  
They were _finally_ asleep. But, it would start all over again in an hour or so. After Isabelle had begun walking and talking, Elizabeth started looking forward to the child's afternoon naps. Even though she loved her daughters very much, she still needed adult conversation to sustain herself. And if nothing else, she needed quiet time to get her thoughts together.  
  
Elizabeth lay there for a few more minutes before she pushed herself up and went to the kitchen. Breakfast and lunch dishes were stacked on top of each other. The trash needed to be taken out and someone needed to go grocery shopping.  
  
Pushing the last two tasks aside, Elizabeth went to the sink and filled it with warm water. She added dish soap and as the bubbles filled the sink, Elizabeth tugged off the engagement ring from her right hand. After putting it safely in the soap dish, she began washing.  
  
Every few minutes, Elizabeth would see a guard walk past the window. Although she hadn't thought two guards were necessary, Jason insisted. Andrew lived on the property with them, and another guard would come during the day. And even though she wasn't sure, Elizabeth expected that Jason would send an extra guard at night to watch the house.   
  
Sometimes she wished he would just move in with them and protect them himself. Elizabeth knew it was too soon and Jason would never suggest it himself. Not because he didn't want to. No, she knew he wanted for them to be a family again more than anything. Elizabeth wasn't sure how to go about doing it. The constant weight of her wedding ring against her heart reminded her they were married. As if she would ever forget.   
  
The problem was there was a certain physical part of the relationship she wasn't sure about. Other than that night almost eight months ago, they'd hardly touched each other so intimately. She knew Jason didn't want to push her too far too soon. And she was so confused about what she wanted most days it didn't matter much.  
  
Elizabeth was sure she wanted Jason to be with her again. When he would leave hear at night, her entire body would sag from disappointment. In more ways than one she felt like a virgin again.  
  
She felt herself blush at the admission, even if it was only to herself. They had been in Prague the first time. Jason had been so tender with her as they experienced new heights together. All of the times she and Lucky Spencer had almost consummated their relationship, Elizabeth was sure it could have never been as wonderful as that night with Jason.   
  
And Jason had been almost virginal himself. A little nervous, but mostly just full of unabated love for her. As he had pushed inside of her the first time, Jason whispered his love for her in her hair. She could still remember that first glorious release.   
  
Rinsing the last dish, Elizabeth placed it in the drainer and turned the water off. She turned towards the overflowing trash can, but was saved when someone knocked on the back door. Elizabeth glanced out the window expecting to see Andrew or Don, but was surprised to find Jax standing there.   
  
Elizabeth went to the back door and pulled it open. She greeted him with her best smile. "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself."  
  
Elizabeth stepped aside and held the door open for him. "Come in, Mr. Jacks."  
  
The Australian smiled warmly at her and stepped into the small coat room. "Thank you, Mrs. Morgan."  
  
"What brings you by?"  
  
"Nikolas and Robin wanted to visit with Lexi before they fly back to Paris. I wanted to give them some time alone."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, then turned back to the kitchen. "Isa and Abby are napping, if you wanted to see them. But, if you'll settle with just me, then I'll make some coffee or tea, and we can sit for awhile."  
  
"Tea is fine." Instead of sitting, Jax went to the sink and began filling the kettle. "You sit, I'll make it for you. Besides, I'm an excellent tea maker."  
  
"Is Alexis still having trouble sleeping?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.   
  
"Some nights." Jax leaned against the stove while the water heated. "The doctor is ready to take the baby, but Lexi wants to wait. She's nervous about her age, and a thousand different things. And she keeps mumbling things about the Spencer-Cassadine War."  
  
"Didn't the 'war' end years ago?"  
  
"I think so." Jax pushed away from the stove and went to the cabinet. He pulled two saucers and teacups down just as the kettle began to whistle. Like an expert, Jax made the two cups of tea. He sat one down in front of Elizabeth and sat across from her. "But you know Alexis. Besides with Luke and Helena always taunting each other, Lexi is never sure when the other shoe will fall."  
  
Elizabeth took a sip of her tea then propped her hand under her chin. "It really is just a game to them, isn't it? All of the lives they ruin with it is just fun."   
  
"Sometimes I think so."   
  
"I don't understand how either of them think they have the power to play with life like they do," Elizabeth admitted. "I love Luke Spencer. Other than my grandmother, he was the first family I really had. But the way they both have such a disregard for life; it bothers me."  
  
Jax reached across the table and covered her hand. "I know. But, with the set up you have here, I don't think you have to worry about anyone ever touching you."   
  
Elizabeth pulled her hand from beneath his and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Then she took a long sip of her tea. Finally, she spoke, "Honestly, I would trade the bodyguards and bullet proof glass for Jason. I mean, I know we're probably safer with security, but I want my husband back."  
  
"Have you told him?"  
  
She shook her head. "I should but what if he doesn't want the same thing?"  
  
It was no secret that Jax didn't care for Jason, but he knew the younger man loved his family. And when Jason cared, he cared for life. "Trust me, Elizabeth, just talk to him. I think you and Jason are on the same page."   
  
Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thanks." She reached across the table again and touched his hand. "And thank you for dropping by."  
  
"I just hope Alexis is enjoying her time with Nikolas."   
  
"How is he?" Elizabeth queried. She sometimes thought of her old friend. Nikolas and Robin married in August, the weekend after Audrey passed away. She and Jason had both been invited, but in the end she hadn't been up for it.   
  
"They both look good. Robin and I stay in touch, and her health is good. But maybe you should see for yourself. Go see Nikolas," he suggested.   
  
Elizabeth hesitated and took the last sip of her tea. "Maybe." She glanced at him through her lashes and immediately recognized his concern. "It's just-" Elizabeth began. She bit her lip and studied her nails in her lap. "Nikolas and I didn't part on the best of terms. He didn't exactly approve of my relationship with Jason, and well you know how I can get."   
  
"Yes, I do." Jax stood and went to the sink. He dumped the rest of his tea down the drain and filled the cup with water. "But maybe you should give Nikolas a chance anyway. He's a good guy."   
  
Elizabeth felt Jax press a kiss to her forehead and smiled. "Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I should. I wouldn't want to miss my wife sending me to New Guinea after some something," he joked.  
  
When Jax moved away from her chair, Elizabeth stood. "I'll walk you out. But first, let me get the trash together."   
  
Jax stood back and watched as she struggled to get all the trash into the white plastic bag. "You know, most people change the trash more than once a week."   
  
"Those are normal people. I'm not normal," Elizabeth shot back. She sighed when she went to pull the bag from the can and it wouldn't budge. "What are we throwing out? Bricks?"   
  
Taking pity on her, Jax went to the trash can and lifted the bag easily. "Why can't Morgan put you in a trash compactor?"   
  
"Let me let you in on a secret: Jason's not mechanical. If it doesn't have to do with a bike, he's completely useless."   
  
"Right."   
  
Elizabeth held the door open for him and Jax stepped off the back porch. He followed her to the trash can and put it in for her. "I should go."   
  
"Okay," she replied. Elizabeth blocked the sun with her hand and watched as he walked to the blue Mercedes. "Hey Jax!"   
  
The Aussie stopped and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"When do Nikolas and Robin leave?"   
  
"Friday afternoon." Jax walked back to where she was standing. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Go see him," he urged.   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Are Lexi and I still on sitter duty Saturday night?"   
  
"If it's okay. I mean Sonny will watch them if you can't."   
  
"We love to keep them," Jax assured her. "We'll pick them up Saturday afternoon and then you'll get them that night."   
  
Elizabeth blushed and looked down. "Can you keep them until Sunday morning?"   
  
Because she was studying her feet, Elizabeth missed the look of concern that crossed her friend's face. He opened his mouth to comment but was cut off when they both heard the rumble of a motorcycle.   
  
Jax and Elizabeth watched as Jason's bike turned the street corner and pulled into her driveway. He parked the bike next to the Mercedes. Elizabeth was smiling happily at her husband, so Jax unlocked his car and started towards it again. "Call me," he called over his shoulder.   
  
Elizabeth nodded, but she'd already forgotten what he said. Her gaze hadn't left Jason since he arrived. Absently Elizabeth waved as Jax backed the car out of her driveway. "Hi."   
  
Jason crossed to her and felt relief flood him. The anxiousness he'd been feeling left his body as soon as her arms wound around his waist. "Hey."   
  
When Elizabeth pulled back, she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around those of his left. Jason followed as she pulled him into the house. "Where're the kids?"   
  
"Sleeping," she answered. Elizabeth closed the back door firmly then went into the kitchen. "They've only been down forty-five minutes, so you might have a long wait." She was leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
Jason took a step towards her and nodded. He continued walking until her body was pinned between him and the counter. "I can't stay long. I'll drop by later to see them."   
  
"Oh, okay." Elizabeth leaned forward and hugged his body again. She tilted her head back so she could see him. "Then why're you here?"   
  
He lifted a hand to her face and traced the delicate features. His finger trailed down the line of her jaw, to her chin. Pulling slightly, Jason released her bottom lip from its torture. "I wanted to see you."   
  
Whatever he said was completely forgotten as he caressed her collar bone and shoulder. Elizabeth was totally relaxed as his hand skimmed down her arm and back up. She sighed, "Jason," when he ran a hand over the curve of her breast. Looking up at him, at the desire swirling in his eyes, she smiled.   
  
Jason nuzzled one ear, then the other as he continued to caress her upper body. Her hold on him shifted and she put her arms around his neck. Leaning down, Jason kissed her softly.   
  
His lips moved gently over hers as Elizabeth pulled herself up into his embrace. He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth then soothed it with his tongue. Elizabeth opened under him and allowed his tongue entrance.   
  
Jason took firm hold on her bottom and pressed her into him. His mouth slanted over hers, his tongue taking time to explore the treasures she held.   
  
Things were quickly getting out of control and Jason went to pull back from the kiss. Instead, Elizabeth followed him into his mouth and he groaned. Blood shot straight to his groin when she mimicked his earlier actions.   
  
Taking a step, Jason pressed her against the counter again. One hand settled on her breast and he gently kneaded it. He heard her sigh his name, but continued to kiss her.   
  
Elizabeth's tongue caressed his, as it had a thousand times before. She clung to him as sensations arose in her body that only Jason could bring.   
  
Finally, he pulled back and began to kiss her jaw line and neck. Elizabeth loosened her grip on his neck as they slowly pulled back.   
  
When he looked at her, Jason had to admit she looked thoroughly loved. Somehow he'd gotten her breast out of the shirt and the nipple strained against her tan bra. Elizabeth's lips were swollen; her face had a glow to it.   
  
When she could speak, Elizabeth asked, "What was that for?"   
  
Jason's smile was quick and lethal as he looked down at her. He looked away and tugged at his ear. "I don't know, but I've wanted to do it all day."   
  
He looked back at her and groaned. Her smile would be his undoing. It made him want to carry her upstairs. "I should go."   
  
"Do you have to?" Elizabeth didn't bother to hide her disappointment.   
  
He moved his hips so that his erection pressed against her stomach. "I need to."   
  
"So I see."   
  
Jason lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I don't want to. But if I don't, I think I might throw you over my shoulder and take you upstairs."   
  
She blushed at his admission. "You don't know how good-" she caught herself. "Are we still on for Saturday?"   
  
Jason knew what she stopped herself from saying, but knew better than to press the issue. Instead, he took her right and put it on her chest. "Where's your ring?" he asked, frowning.   
  
"I took it off to do the dishes." Turning, Elizabeth picked the platinum engagement ring from the soap dish.   
  
Jason took it from her and reached for her left hand. "Would it be okay?"   
  
Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded her head. She watched as he slipped the ring back to its proper finger. Impulsively, Jason tugged his own wedding band off and pressed it into her palm. "Would you?"   
  
Elizabeth took the ring from him and slipped into on his left ring finger. She gently kissed his palm. "I'll see you later?"   
  
"Yeah. I'll drop by with dinner. What would you like?"   
  
"What about we grill out? I'll call Sonny and the guys."   
  
"Sounds good," he agreed. "I'll bring the steaks." Jason kissed her softly on the lips. "And yes, we're on for Saturday."   
  
"Okay, I'll see ya later."   
  
Jason sighed, but disentangled himself from her. Without another word he let himself out of the house.   
  
Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling as the motorcycle rumbled to life and sped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Morgan had never seen Sonny Corinthos drink beer from a bottle. Mostly, it was scotch or bourbon. She suspected he would have rum with Coke or maybe vodka and orange juice. On occasion, there was an imported European beer. But always from a glass.   
  
She _wouldn't_ have believed it if she wasn't seeing it with her own eyes. The reputed mobster was definitely taking a pull from a brown, longnecked Budweiser bottle. He winced slightly as the fermented liquid hit his taste buds – the same wince Jason would have while drinking. As if Sonny knew she was watching, he looked towards the house and gave her his famous dimpled grin. She returned the smile with ease.   
  
Elizabeth returned her attention to the carrots she was chopping. The aroma coming from the stove told her the baked potatoes were done. The pasta boiled quietly on the stove and Sonny's alfredo sauce simmered. She could hear the guards playing with Abby and Isabelle outside, and smiled to herself. It was almost as if the two girls had never been separated. Abby had taken a little longer to warm to the guards, but she had been easier around them recently. And her sleeping was better too.   
  
Most nights, Elizabeth wanted to put Abby in the bed with her, but she didn't. Elizabeth understood that Abby needed to adjust and wouldn't if they were coddling her every second. In time, both Jason and Elizabeth hoped Ronan Stryker and Philip Scarcella would fade from her memory. Even though they would never forget.   
  
Elizabeth was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the back door open or Jason's heavy motorcycle boots on the wood floor. It wasn't until he pressed his chest to her back and put an arm around her waist that she was aware of his presence.   
  
"Hey," he mumbled into her hair. He nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."   
  
Unconsciously, Elizabeth titled her head to give him better access. Jason continued his tender assault down her neck and across her collarbone. "I was just finishing dinner."   
  
"I see." He kissed her shoulder one last time before stepping back. Jason turned her body so she was facing him. "I just wanted to spend some quiet time with you."   
  
Elizabeth gazed up at him. "It's okay. I know there hasn't been a lot of time for us lately."   
  
"I know you understand." Jason placed both hands on her shoulders and smoothed down her arms. "I just miss you. Seems like it's only a few seconds at a time, then something happens."   
  
Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "That's why we're going out this weekend. What're we doing, anyway?"   
  
"That's a surprise," he teased. Jason's blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "Alexis and Jax are still sitting, right?"   
  
"Yes." Elizabeth stepped into his body again and kissed his shirt-covered chest. "It'll just be you," she kissed him again, "And me," another kiss, "and… a motorcycle?" she asked hopefully.   
  
His laughter filled the kitchen and his arms tightened around her waist. "Admit it, you only love me because of the bike."   
  
"No," she disagreed, "but the bike _does_ add to your other natural charms." To add emphasis to her words, Elizabeth reached around and patted of his denim-clad behind.   
  
To his credit, Jason blushed. "Mrs. Morgan, what would your husband say?"   
  
"Oh, I don't think he'll mind." Elizabeth continued her various manipulations of his body. She knew what they were doing was dangerous because anyone could walk in at any time. Finally, Elizabeth stepped away from him. "Do you have any other plans on Saturday night?"   
  
"No, why?"   
  
Elizabeth looked away from him and blushed. "I—" she cleared her throat of its sudden lump and made herself meet his eyes. "Well, I told Jax that we wouldn't be picking the girls up until Sunday morning. I was hoping- well, I was curious if you'd–" she stopped again.   
  
"What is it Elizabeth?"  
  
"Stay with me Saturday night," she blurted out. Now she was completely unable to meet his gaze and began fidgeting with the wedding band that hung from her neck.   
  
He would have smiled at her suggestion, had she not been so uncomfortable. "Elizabeth, you don't have to do this."   
  
"I _want_ to," she tried to reassure him. "Do you not want to be with me?"   
  
Jason did smile then. "In case you haven't noticed, every time you and I are in the room together I can't not touch you. I want you to be sure."   
  
"I _am_."   
  
"How about this, I'll stay with you, but it's not a guarantee anything will happen."   
  
"Okay," she agreed."   
  
Her husband would have said more if Sonny hadn't made his presence known from the doorway. Both Jason and Elizabeth looked at him like two teenagers caught in the back seat of a car. "Relax," the mobster tried to reassure them. "We're all adults here. And what happens in your relationship is none of my business. I just wanted to tell you dinner is done."   
  
Elizabeth busied herself with all the final preparations to take her mind off of things. But she had this funny feeling Sonny wanted to discuss their sex life. Unfortunately, Elizabeth wasn't being careful and her hand sizzled when she reached for the pan in the oven, sans an oven mit. "Damn it!"   
  
Immediately Jason was at her side, pulling the burned hand towards the sink. "You have to be more careful," he scolded. Jason turned the water cold and stuck her right hand beneath the flow.   
  
Sonny went to work in gathering the food as his best friend attended to Elizabeth. "Patch her up and we'll be waiting," he called over his shoulder.   
  
Elizabeth stood completely still as Jason went for the small first aid kit. She winced as he applied burn cream to her fingers and the palm of her hand. "I feel like a six year old," she admitted. When Jason pulled some gauze wrap from the kit she protested. "I don't think that's necessary."   
  
"He looked down at her, his eyes pleading to let him help. "Humor me?"   
  
Begrudgingly, Elizabeth her hand palm up and let him wrap it. When he finished, Jason placed a tender kiss in the center. She smiled at his affection. The smile turned to a laugh when her stomach made itself known, rather loudly. "You hungry?"   
  
Jason put a hand on the small of her back and turned her towards the open door. He pushed her gently. "I'm suddenly starving."   
  
Funny, she didn't think he was talking about food.   
  
As they approached the table, Sonny stood and the guards followed suit. Elizabeth took an empty seat and Jason slid into the space beside her. After she was seated, the five men sat.   
  
The food was passed around, each man taking what he wanted. Jason served Elizabeth while she tended to Abby and Isabelle. First she tested the warmth of the pasta and sauce to make sure it wouldn't burn the children. Once she was assured of its temperature, Elizabeth put an equally small amount on each other the plates and watched as each girl first tested the food with small bites, then took a larger spoonful when they decided saw it was marginally edible. "Eat up," their mother ordered.   
  
Elizabeth rejoined the adult conversation as Johnny relayed his latest visit to Brooklyn to see his youngest sister. "How is she?" Elizabeth inquired.   
  
"Which one?"   
  
Elizabeth took another bite of her salad before answering. "I don't remember how many sisters you have. But I was asking about the one you just went to see."   
  
"Megan—who I went to see—is doing well. She just got engaged. Kathryn, Maggie, and Elaine are all living New York, working on Wall Street. Alex and Claire, I haven't seen in awhile, but mom tells me they're okay."   
  
When he was finished, Elizabeth grinned brightly at him. It amazed her that he still managed to keep up with his _entire_ family. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Sarah or Steven, much less her parents. The smile still in place, she turned to Jason and commented, "I hope our children grow up to be just like Johnny."   
  
The table erupted with laughter, except for Jason. No, he didn't want _any_ of his children to be like Johnny—or date men like Johnny. His wife would have pushed the topic further, but she knew what Jason was thinking. Instead she asked, "What did you do today?"   
  
Though the question was directed at all of them, Jason answered. "Work, the books. Carly came by the penthouse to see me."   
  
"Oh?" Sonny asked. He'd been meaning to go see his ex-lover again, but he hadn't made it over there. "How is she?"   
  
"She's good," Jason told him. A faint smile played on his lips as he remembered his old friend's antics earlier that day. "She's Carly. I always miss her when I go to see Michael, and Carly, always wanting to believe the conspiracy theory, thinks I do it on purpose."   
  
"So, being Carly, she took the initiative and showed up at your place," Elizabeth finished for him. She reached over and placed her hand atop his. "It's good to know some things will never change."   
  
Jason squeezed Elizabeth's fingers and smiled. "And you. I know Jax was here earlier."   
  
"Candy Boy," Sonny sneered. "I will never understand what people see in that overgrown kangaroo."   
  
"Sonny," Elizabeth warned. She knew he was only teasing – most of the time – but it could still get personal. "Jax came by for tea. He said Robin and Nikolas are in town and wanted to spend time with Alexis before the baby was born. He wanted me to go by Wyndemere and see Nikolas before they returned to Paris."   
  
"Are you?" Jason knew Robin had already stopped by the penthouse to see Sonny and that she was doing well. Part of him wanted to go by Wyndemere himself to see her, but he wasn't sure how well he would be received. Or even if he was ready to see her. It had been years, and the wound had faded away, but he didn't want to relive one of the darkest times in his life.   
  
"I think so," Elizabeth told him. "I need to see him. There are…things to be said."   
  
As dinner wrapped up, the conversation began to wane. Elizabeth sat on the patio with Abby and Isabelle while the men cleaned up the dishes. As the last bit of sunlight fell behind the horizon, Sonny was climbing into the back of the limo with the other guards. Elizabeth stood on the porch, Isabelle in her arms, Jason beside her, as the long, dark car pulled out of their drive way and turned down the street. When they couldn't see it anymore, the family turned back towards the house to get ready for what lie ahead.   
  
Inside the limousine, Sonny, Johnny, and Francis rode in silence. After a few minutes, Johnny turned to face Sonny and asked, "Did you notice the rings?"   
  
Sonny indicated he did with a head nod, but Francis asked, "What do you think it means?"  
  
The mobster didn't quite know what to think of his bodyguards discussing his best friend's private life, and didn't feel right joining into the conversation. Instead, he poured himself a glass of scotch from the wet bar. He contemplated what the rings meant over the alcohol, finally deciding it was a good thing.   
  
As the car pulled into the garage of Harborview Towers, Sonny turned to the men. He broke the silence to say, "It means they've finally found their way home."


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth smoothed her hands down her skirt, smoothing away any imaginary wrinkles.  The launched swayed as it went across the murky waters to Wyndemere.  After some more urging from Jason, Elizabeth decided she did want to see Nikolas.  It had been almost five years, she realized.  

When she and Jason left Port Charles that January, she never had intentions of letting the relationships and people who were so important to Lucky fall away.  Following the fight at the hospital, Elizabeth pulled back even more from Nikolas.  She had said goodbye, but it was tense.  In the back of her mind Elizabeth hoped they would be able to salvage the friendship one day.  

The small boat lurched to a stop and the pilot offered Elizabeth a hand in climbing out.  "Just have Mr. Cassadine ring when you're ready, ma'am."  

"Okay," she agreed.  Elizabeth smiled politely as the older man tied the boat to the pier and walked away from her.  She quelled the urge to call after him and ask if he could take her back.  Elizabeth could fell the butterflies in her stomach take flight.  She couldn't recall the last time she'd been so uncomfortable.  

After standing on the docks for several minutes Elizabeth finally forced herself to take a step towards the house.  Each step became easier as she focused on all the good times she, Nikolas, Emily, and Lucky once shared.  They had been so young then.  It was interesting how life had changed them all over the years.  

Elizabeth gave herself a last once over when she reached the door.  The black and white skirt fell to just below her knee.  Black heeled sandals added another two inches to her height and a loose fitting, sleeveless turtleneck sweater completed the ensemble.  Her only jewelry was the engagement ring and the silver chain around her neck.  

Finally, she knocked.  

If she was hoping they wouldn't be home all of her hopes were dashed when a familiar face opened the door.  "Hello Ms. Lansbury," she smiled.  "I'm here to see Nikolas." 

"Ms. Webber," she housekeeper exclaimed.  "I'm glad to see you.  Mr. Cassadine has been expecting you."  The elderly woman led Elizabeth into the sitting room.  "Is there anything I can get you dear?"  

"No, thank you."  Elizabeth sat on the chaise lounge and folded her hands in her lap to wait.  She could feel the housekeeper watching her, but she didn't know why.  "Is there something else?"  

"I don't mean to be rude, Ms. Webber," she began.  Ms. Lansbury blushed and looked away, "But I noticed the engagement ring you wear.  I was curious if you and Mr. Spencer ever reconciled?"  

Elizabeth smiled as she shook her head.  "I am married, though.  We have two daughters."  

The housekeeper looked disappointed, but nodded anyway.  "As long as you're happy, dear."  

"I am," Elizabeth assured her.  

Their conversation was cut short when the parlor door opened and Nikolas came in.  He looked from the housekeeper to his guest.  Ms. Lansbury smiled at Elizabeth once more before turning to the man she'd known since he was a boy.  "Mr. Cassadine, will you or Ms. Webber need anything?"  

"No, thank you."  

The older woman turned towards the same door Nikolas just entered to leave.  She paused in the doorway and looked back at them.  "Will Ms. Webber be staying for lunch?"  

Nikolas turned his gaze to Elizabeth and he arched his eyebrows in question.  His deep brown eyes softened in a plea to his old friend to stay.  

Elizabeth smiled at Nikolas and slightly nodded her head.  "Yes, I'll be staying.  Thank you for asking."  

The housekeeper smiled warmly before she left the room.

Nikolas went to the small wet bar and poured himself a glass of water.  "Would you like some?" he asked.  

"No thanks."  Elizabeth played with the engagement ring, sliding it on and off her finger while he looked at her.  "It was nice of you to call."  

The Greek prince took a long swallow of his water.  "I've missed you Elizabeth," he admitted.  "After you left with Jason, I was angry.  I couldn't understand how you would give up your life to be with a thug."  

"He's not a thug!"

Nikolas pressed a hand to his chest.  "I know that now.  But then—then I was so in love with you.  I thought it was my responsibility to take care of you."  

"I know."  Elizabeth stood and began walking around the room, studying the paintings and antiques that decorated it.  "You couldn't understand that I never wanted to be anyone's responsibility.  Least of all yours.  Nikolas, I didn't need someone to take care of me…I just needed a friend.  And when you or any of the other people in my life wouldn't be that person?  I went looking for someone else.  Something else.  And Jason found me."  

"I see."  Nikolas finished his glass of water and sat it down on the table.  He came to stand beside her, but didn't touch her.  "I…I wanted to be your everything," he confided.  "But all I could see was Jason taking what I thought of as mine.  And it hurt me."  

"The last thing I wanted was to hurt you.  But I've learned that you can't make your heart love someone.  Or not love someone."  

Her words stretched between them as they both studied the Renoir on the wall.  Somewhere in the behemoth house, the cook was moving pots and pans, preparing their lunch.  Elizabeth could hear light footsteps in the room above them and assumed Robin was getting ready to come meet her.  

"How is Jason?" Nikolas finally asked. 

"Do you really care or are you just being polite?"  

Nikolas closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  He ran a shaky hand through his hair before he turned to face her.  "I want to know about your life, Elizabeth.  And Jason is a part of it, correct?  So yes, I really want to know."  

"He's good," she answered.  "We're all doing well."  

"Jax said you have two daughters."  

"Yes."  Elizabeth broke his gaze and moved to the chaise where her purse lay.  Quickly she pulled the small photo album she kept inside and flipped open the cover.  Staring back at her was a picture of Abby and Isabelle at Easter.  "Abby and Isabelle," she told him.  

The prince could see both parents in each little girl.  Both had Elizabeth's wide smile, fair complexion, and curls.  But the crystal-clear cobalt eyes were Jason's.  "They're beautiful, Elizabeth."  

"Thank you."  Elizabeth tucked the album and slipped it back in her purse.  "And you?  Any children?"  

"No," he shook his head.  "Robin doesn't want to risk infecting our baby with HIV.  We've considered adoption—but neither Stefan nor Helena are too fond of the idea."  

"So what?" she challenged.  "It's _your_ life, Nikolas."  

"Thank you," Robin said from the doorway.  The Cassadine bride stood there with her arms crossed over her chest looking between her husband and Elizabeth.  "I've said the same thing to him."  

From the look on Nikolas' face, Elizabeth knew he didn't to discuss this with her present.  Instead, she turned to his wife and smiled warmly.  "It's been a long time since we've met."  Elizabeth held out her hand to the older woman.  "Elizabeth Morgan."  

If Elizabeth was trying to be snide or gloat about her marriage, it didn't visibly affect Robin.  Her smiling expression didn't change as she shook Elizabeth's hand.  "I've heard a lot about you from – from Nikolas and Jax.  It's nice to see you again."  

"You too."  

Nikolas watched as the two women studied each other; almost sizing each other up.  If he wasn't sure of his wife's love for him, Nikolas might have felt jealous.  But Robin was—and always had been—protective of Jason.  "I'll go check with Ms. Lansbury about lunch.  Robin, you'll stay with our guest?"  

"Yes."

The prince left the room in silence.  Robin sat nervously in an armchair, perched on the edge.  "So…" she began.

"So?" Elizabeth repeated.  

"How's Jason?"  The former girlfriend stood and poured herself a glass of water.

"Jason is…Jason."  

"He still works for Sonny?"  

"Yes, he does," Elizabeth replied.  "He lives in Harborview Towers, across from Sonny."  

"But Nikolas said—"

"That I live in my grandmother's house," Elizabeth finished for her.  "I do."  

"So you and Jason _aren't_ together, then?"  

"You're married woman, Robin.  I don't see how it's really your business."  

"I'll always care about Jason," Robin defended.  

Elizabeth couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips.  She felt the minuscule amount of respect she had for the woman begin to grow.  "I can understand.  Jason still supports foundations affiliated with HIV because of you.  Sonny does it for Stone, but he does it because of a promise he made to you."  

"He was generous with his money.  In the end, it was the only thing he was ever generous with."  

Elizabeth didn't miss the shot Robin just took at Jason.  She sat silently trying to control the anger she felt rising inside of her.  Any respect she'd just felt was instantly gone.  "You would say that, wouldn't you?"  Elizabeth gathered her belongings and stood.  "You never did learn to accept that Jason loved Michael more than you, did you?  That he was willing to allow Carly to control him, as long as he got to stay with Michael.  But instead, you took that away from him."  At the door, Elizabeth paused and looked back.  "Give my apologies to Nikolas.  It was great to see him again and I'll be at my grandmother's house, if he wants to see me.  I'm sorry I can't say the same for you."  

"Elizabeth," Robin called after her.

"What," the younger woman exclaimed.  She turned on her heel to face Robin.  "Not finished insulting my husband?"  

"I'm sorry."  

"I don't want your damn 'I'm sorries,' Robin.  They don't mean anything to me, but I won't sit by and let you insult a good man.  I don't have to listen to that."  

"Listen–" Robin began.  She clamped her mouth shut and studied the younger woman.  Elizabeth's eyes were glowing with fury, her fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides.  "I never planned to come face to face with the woman after me.  And never in my wildest dreams did I expect you.  Carly, maybe.  Most likely.  I just— I never expected it to be someone who actually deserves him.  Someone who really loves him."  Robin took a step towards Elizabeth and smiled.  "Please, stay for lunch."  

Finally, Elizabeth spoke.  "He really loved you, you know?  Even after everything that happened with Michael, he still cared."  She took a few short steps back into the room, closing the door behind her.  

Robin sank into the chaise lounge and waited until Elizabeth sat.  "In the end, I wasn't so sure.  I—I only wanted to get him away from Carly, that's all.  He let her control him, using Michael.  It was wrong and I just tried to help.  I never meant to rip his heart out."  

"He knows that now," Elizabeth assured her.  "It took him awhile.  Add to that, Sonny and Carly's betrayal… Robin, you had to let him grow up—you had to let him be a man.  Even if you didn't like it."  

"You really love him."  

"More than anything."  Elizabeth looked down at the engagement ring and began playing with it.  "I would give up anything to be with him.  And I did—I gave up a lot to be his friend, and even more to be his wife."  

"Like your relationship with my husband?"  

"Nikolas didn't approve.  At the time, we were all in a dark place… and Jason actually brought some light into my life.  Nikolas couldn't understand that Jason was what I needed at that time.  He didn't approve.  And then later, when everyone thought we were sleeping together…Nikolas went ballistic, even went so far to pick a fight at the hospital Christmas party."  

"He told me.  Before we came back to Port Charles, we discussed a lot of what happened while I was away."  

There was a soft knock on the door and Nikolas' head peeked inside.  He smiled inwardly at the two women sitting and talking.  "Lunch is ready, if you are."  

Both women stood, and shared a secret smile.  Although they may never meet again, they had arrived at some sort of compromise.  Elizabeth had intentions of continuing the friendship with Nikolas and Robin…Robin understood why Elizabeth loved Jason.  

~*~

Later that night when Abby and Isabelle were in bed, Jason and Elizabeth were downstairs talking.  She had a bowl of popcorn and half a can of soda sat on the coffee table, her body stretched along his as they lay.  

"How was she?" Jason queried.  He had no intention of going to see her, deciding he didn't want to deal with the pain, but he did care.  "She was healthy?"  

"Yes," Elizabeth answered him.  "Healthy as a horse," she tried to assure him.  

Jason laughed as Elizabeth went to put a handful of popcorn in her mouth, but missed.  His arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her back against him.  "And you were okay?"  

"Uh huh," she mumbled.  Elizabeth sighed when his hand made its way under her shirt and started tracing patterns on her skin.  "It was awkward at first."  

"Awkward?"  

"She…she made this bitchy comment about you.  And I—well, you know me."  

"Let me guess," he joked, "You defended my honor."  

Elizabeth nodded against his chest.  She reached down and twined their fingers.  "After all you've done for and because of her, I couldn't let her say bad things about you."  

"Then?"

"She complimented me," Elizabeth hesitated, "at least I think it was a compliment."  She stopped and bit down on her lip.  Elizabeth arched her neck to look at him.  "Robin said she thought you'd be with Carly, or someone else who didn't deserve you.  I think that means she approves."  

Leaning down, Jason brushed his lips across Elizabeth's.  "I don't care if she approves.  I approve."  He kissed her again, this one lasting a little longer.  

"What did you do today?"  

"What I do everyday. I thought about you and our family."  

"Awww, you're sweet," Elizabeth purred.  Reaching up, Elizabeth pressed her lips to his neck.  Jason pressed his hand into her stomach and began traveling upwards.  "J-Jason," she whimpered.  

"I've been thinking," he said into her ear, "about the future."  

"You don't plan ahead."  

"I do now.  Do you want to hear what I think about the future?"

"Sure…"

"Okay," he took a deep breath.  "I think we should renew our vows.  Have a real wedding this time.  Your family, my family.  The Qs."  

"The Quartermaines?"  

"Just hear me out."  Jason pressed another kiss on her forehead.  "I'll never be the son they had, but Alan and Monica are making an effort.  It's important that our children know their grandparents."  

"Just when I think it can't happen…when I think it's impossible, I start to love you more," she confided.  

"I love you too."  

"Was there something else?"  

"Uh huh," he stuttered.  "I…I was thinking of maybe a little brother or sister for Abby and Isabelle.  Hell, maybe one of both."  

"You're serious?"  

"I would never joke about this," he answered.  "So what do you think?"  

"I…I would love to have another child, or two.  But I don't want to rush this, Jason.  We didn't get it right the first time.  And even though we're here now, there was a long time when I thought I'd never see you again.  I know I love you…but I just have to be sure of you."  

"Okay," he agreed.  It always hurt him to look at the pain in her eyes when she talked about his leaving.  To think that he had been so selfish to leave her alone in the world, with his child.  It made him hate himself.  "That's all I can ask."  

Elizabeth settled against his chest again and smiled when he pulled her closer.  "Will you stay tonight?"  

Jason pulled the afghan down over them and turned off the table lamp.  His arm tightened around Elizabeth and he listened as her breathing slowed and she finally drifted off into dreamland.  He lay there for a long time, just being with her.  Emotions flooded him as he thought about what a wonderful woman he was married to.  And he sometimes wondered how she could love him back, but was always grateful that she did.  

As he was falling asleep, Elizabeth turned in his arms and tossed an arm over his waist.  He smiled and kissed her forehead.  "Man… it's good to be home," he whispered into the night.  


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't sure what he was doing there.  Sonny Corinthos couldn't remember the conscious decision he'd made that morning to visit his ex-fiancée.  He'd only started walking to find himself at Carly's cottage.  It was the same cottage Brenda had lived in for a short time.  The cottage he bought from Jax for Carly and Michael.  

As he stood on the front porch, studying the window patterns, he couldn't determine why he was there.  Sonny wasn't even sure what he would say if he knocked.  Didn't even know if he was _going_ to knock.  The last time he'd seen Carly was the day Marie broke up with him.  

Carly had been so happy then, even if she hadn't realized it.  Sonny was sure Carly hadn't even noticed she was unintentionally in a relationship with A.J. Quartermaine.  And it was _working_.  

From inside the house, Sonny heard Carly or Leticia moving around, preparing breakfast for Michael.  He stole a glance at his watch and admitted it was too early to be visiting them.  Sonny studied his Italian leather loafers as he ran through the list of reasons he should just leave and not let the blonde know he was here.  He had a lot of good reasons.  But, he wanted to see Michael.  And Carly.  

Finally, Sonny knocked.  After a minute or so, the door opened and Carly's eyes widened when she saw who it was.  Pushing the screen door open, she smiled at her old friend.  "Michael."  

"Caroline," he returned.  Sonny took the screen door from her as they studied each other.  

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked.  If possible, Carly's eyes widened even more.  "What happened to him, Sonny?  What happened to Jason?"  

"Nothing."  Sonny smiled warmly at her, trying to calm her.  "Jason's fine, I promise you.  I just…" he trailed off, shifted on his feet.  "I wanted to see you."  

"Why?"  

"Can I come in?" Sonny requested.  

The blonde smiled at him finally and moved out of the doorway.  "I've got coffee and doughnuts in the kitchen."  

"I'll make you an omelet."  

Carly laughed as she closed the door behind him.  "The eggs are in the refrigerator door."  She stopped at the stairs and asked, "Should I wake Michael?  Do you want to see him?"  

"Later."  

"O-kay."  Carly watched him as he effortlessly pushed through the swinging kitchen door, already pulling his suit jacket off.  He didn't seem to be there to just see Michael, but he wasn't really talking to her either.  He said there was nothing wrong with Jason, but why else would he be there?  Shaking her head, Carly followed Sonny into the kitchen.  He already had the ingredients for his omelet spread out on the table.  "Finding everything okay?" 

"Yeah."  Sonny went to a cabinet and pulled a small pan from it.  "Do you have any cooking spray?"  

"Nope."  Carly hoisted herself onto the counter so she could watch him work.  "I have butter in the fridge."  

Sonny laughed to himself.  "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack, eating like you do.  You realize that, don't you?"  

"Hey," she said, sounding offended.  "I work out every day.  Plus, chasing after Michael is a workout in itself."  

"How is he?"  

"He misses his Uncle Sonny.  But, he's okay.  He's getting big."  

"I've seen him and Leticia in the park while you're at work.  He's getting big."  Sonny looked up from the stove to find her watching him.  "And his Uncle Sonny misses him.  I just… it's easier this way."  

"Easier for who?" Carly questioned.  "You or Michael?"  

"The kid has had three dads, Carly.  Like Jason, I don't want to confuse him.  I mean, Jason is at least his uncle.  What am I?  Some guy Mommy lived with for a while.  You don't want him thinking that, do you?"  

"Michael knows you love him, and that's not how he thinks of you.  Sonny, you've been good to both of us."  Carly watched as he flipped the omelet and put it on a plate.  When he turned to bring it to her, she asked, "Will you bring me some OJ, too?"  

Sonny put the plate on the table and went to the refrigerator.  "Anything else, Your Majesty?"  

"Well…" she began.  

Sonny knew that tone.  It was playful, but seductive at the same time.  And it was a place he never wanted to go with Carly again.  "Jason told us you came to see him."  

"Us?" 

"We all had dinner at Elizabeth's that night.  It came up in conversation."  

"Of course," Carly remarked snidely.  "He probably reports his every move to her.  Tell me Sonny, what is it about Wittle Wizzie Webber?"  

"Carly…"  

"I mean, _really_, she's not that pretty, and she's not that special.  What the hell does he see in her?"  

When he finished pouring the juice, Sonny took the omelet and juice to her.  He stood by her as she began eating.  "He loves her Carly.  You and I have had this conversation before."  

"Oh, he loves her.  Spare me."  Carly took a bite of the omelet and sighed.  "I love him, but you don't see me chasing him all over town like some little lost dog."  

"She doesn't chase him," Sonny told her gently.  "She loves him too, Carly.  And well, you aren't in love with him.  Besides, you're happy here, with Michael and A.J.  Don't pretend you aren't."  

Carly couldn't hide the small smile.  Yes, she was happy.  But there was no way she was going to admit it.  Not to Sonny, anyway.  "What're you doing here?"  

"I wanted to see you.  To talk to you.  It's been a long time… ever since that day at the apartments."  

"You're the one who doesn't come to see me, Corinthos."  Carly took the last bite of the omelet and placed the plate in the sink.  "He really loves her, huh?"  

"Yeah, he does."  Sonny turned his head to study the blonde.  "I'm jealous of them."  

"Jealous?"  

"I want what he has, so much.  I had it once, but I couldn't walk away from the life.  I couldn't…I didn't believe that I could be the man Brenda saw.  And well, I didn't want to disappoint her.  So I just…left."  

"You're a good man, Sonny.  And don't ever let anyone tell you differently.  You've taken care of Michael and me when no one else gave a damn, and for that I'll always love you.  You've chosen this life for yourself, but that doesn't mean you're always going to be alone.  I believe Brenda was your best chance at happiness… or being as happy as you'll allow yourself to be.  But there's someone else, out there, somewhere, looking for you just like you're looking for her."  

"I'm not looking."  Sonny smiled at the woman.  "I'm just tired of being alone, honestly.  I'm tired of seeing my best friend with his wife and being jealous.  I just want one day where I can experience that kind of love."  

Carly lifted her hand to his cheek and studied his face.  His eyes were alive with emotion, his skin warm against her own.  She was staring at the man who she had loved so much, long before Sorel had taken Abby and killed their family.  It was in moments like this that she could love him again.  "If they love each other so much, why aren't they together?"  

"Who?"  

"Jason and Elizabeth."  Carly pulled her hand back from him.  "She lives at Audrey's, him at the penthouse.  They're a family, but they aren't together.  They don't have a home."  

"They're each other's home, Carly.  A house doesn't make a home.  You know that.  They…" he sighed.  "They aren't together because they just haven't gotten it right yet."  

"Do we ever get it right?"  

"Yeah, we do."  Sonny pushed away from the counter and went for his jacket.  "I need to go…give Michael my love."  

Carly sat on the counter as she watched him leave.  "Sonny!"

The mobster appeared in the doorway again.  "Yeah?"  

"Thank you, for coming by."  Carly looked down at her manicured fingers and sighed through watery eyes.  "And tell Jason I hope he and Elizabeth make it."  

"Tell him yourself.  He needs a friend like you, Carly.  Don't ever forget that."  

Carly smiled as her silent tears slipped down her face.  She expected Sonny to say more, but he didn't.  Instead, he turned and walked away.  She sat there for a few more minutes, listening to the quiet of the house.  Finally, she heard Michael's footsteps on the stairs, running towards the living room.  Gathering her strength, she jumped off the counter and went to watch Saturday morning cartoons with her son.  


	6. Chapter 6

Jason Morgan couldn't remember a time when he'd slept better. Or so late. The green numbers on the VCR glowed 11:03. His wife had stayed pressed to his side the entire night long, as they made her small couch into their makeshift bed. Sure, his back hurt and his legs were cramped, but as he looked down at the sleeping brunette in his arms, all the pain seemed to disappear. The only people who existed were the two of them and life outside of her living room had stopped.   
But, it only lasted for three minutes. It was then that Jason heard small footsteps start down the kitchen stairs, and a minute later the swinging door opened and their two daughters discovered them. "Hey," Jason whispered into Elizabeth's hair.   
She stirred, but snuggled deeper into his chest. "Feels like home," she muttered.   
Jason smiled, but continued to try and wake her. "Sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up."   
It was her turn to smile. "Well, you should know how to wake Sleeping Beauty up." Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Where's my kiss?"   
His lips met hers briefly, just a light brush of them together, before he pulled away. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "That's no kiss."   
"It is when we have an audience," he told her. Jason was aware of his daughters' eyes on them. "Abby and Isa are awake."   
"Awww, man." Elizabeth rolled in Jason's embrace and found the children staring at them. "Mornin' honies."   
"Mornin' Mommy," the blonde giggled. "Didja sleep good?"   
"Well," Elizabeth corrected. "Did you sleep well, Abby."   
"Well did you?"   
"I did."   
Isabelle took a step forward and threw her arms around Elizabeth's neck. "Mornin' Mama." She gave Elizabeth a kiss and looked up at her father. "Mornin' Daddy."   
Jason ruffled the smallest child's hair. "Hey, Isa. How are you?"   
The child thought for a minute, then looked at her sister. She giggled and said, "I'm well."   
Jason bit back a smile and Elizabeth openly smiled. "Someone thinks they're funny," their mother muttered.   
"Daddy watch cartoons?" Isabelle pried. Her blue eyes were wide, curious if she would get to watch her Saturday morning cartoons.   
"Yes," Jason agreed. He kissed Elizabeth's forehead before he released her and she stood.   
"I'll get breakfast. Then we'll all watch cartoons."   
Both children squealed with delight as Jason watched his wife retreat to the kitchen. His gaze lingered on the slow sway of her hips, like a slowing pendulum in a grandfather clock. Even when she disappeared behind the swinging door of the kitchen, it took the musical giggling of his children to drag his attention from her.  
The girls were whispering to each other, grinning like the cherubs they were. "What's up?"   
Abby looked up at her father before she pushed her blonde curls away from her face. "Daddy, are you comin' home?"   
"I'm here now," he told them. Jason sat up on the couch, but then moved off the couch onto the floor. Abby sat on his thigh and Isabelle crawled into his arms. "I'll always be here for the two of you."   
"Mommy too?" Isabelle asked.   
"Yes, Mommy too. I love all of you."   
Isabelle smiled. "I love you, Daddy." To emphasize her words, she leaned up to kiss his stubbled cheek.   
"Why don't you live here, Daddy?" Abby continued her line of questioning, and it was obvious she had a purpose.   
"Because I live across from Uncle Sonny."   
"Why? Do you love Uncle Sonny more than us?"   
"No," he promised. Jason looked down at his blonde daughter and sighed gently. Reaching out, he touched the side of her cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I live across from Uncle Sonny because he'd get lonely if I didn't."   
"Why doesn't Uncle Sonny have a Mommy so you can live with us? We get lonely too, Daddy."   
Even if it was coming from a five year old, Jason knew Abby was being serious. He and Elizabeth had never really discussed _why_ they weren't living together with their children, only that this was the way it was. He couldn't tell Abby that he had messed up so much that her mother wasn't sure if she could trust him. He couldn't tell her they were starting over, trying to learn about each other again. He wouldn't tell Abby that losing her had destroyed them. There were so many things he could never tell his children, things he knew he'd eventually want to, maybe. Someday.   
The blonde's eyes welled with tears and they slipped silently down her cheeks. "We miss you, Daddy. Me, Mommy, and Isa. We…" she sniffled. "We love you."   
Jason pulled his oldest daughter to him and held her tightly. He wished he knew what to say…how to tell her that he loved them too, no matter where he was living, what he was doing. "I miss you too, Abby. Mommy and I…we're working on it, kiddo. We're trying."   
Until this point, Isabelle had been watching the exchange curiously, not sure what her sister and father were talking about. "Daddy come home? Please Daddy?"   
As he looked from daughter to daughter, Jason didn't know what to say. He desperately wished Elizabeth would show up and explain it all away. He opened his mouth to call for her when she came from the kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee.   
His wife stopped in her tracks as she saw Abby's tear-stained face and Isabelle's blue eyes wide with question. "What's wrong?"   
Jason waved the question away and motioned for her to come to them. "We need to talk." Sighing, he reached for the remote and turned the television off.   
Elizabeth sat both cups on the end table and placed herself on the couch. Instinctively, Abby went to her mother for comfort. Her small face buried in her neck as she silently cried. "Shhh," Elizabeth began. "Honey, you have to tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it."   
"Abby misses Daddy," Isabelle explained. The younger child sat happily on her father's lap. "Wants him home, Mommy. Abby and me wants Daddy home."   
Elizabeth's eyes widened at Isabelle's request. "Honey…" she looked to Jason for help, but his expression told her he couldn't. Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked down at Abby. "Abby, stop crying so we can talk. You, Daddy, Isa, and I need to talk about this." Elizabeth smiled warmly when Abby peeked at her from under the blonde curls. "You okay?"   
Abby sniffled, but nodded. "I'm sorry," she apologized.   
"Abby, you don't ever have to apologize for how you feel," Jason assured her. He reached out and placed one hand on her knee and squeezed. "Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."   
"Okay," she agreed. Abby lay her head on her mother's shoulder and listened.   
Elizabeth cleared her throat to stall a few seconds more. "Abby, Isabelle, you need to understand that Daddy and I love each other." Her eyes met Jason's and she smiled. "And one day, Daddy is going to move back in with us, we promise. Just…" Elizabeth paused as she tried to explain the situation. "Mommy and Daddy had some problems, Abby. We didn't like each other, for a long time."   
"Did you love?" Isabelle spoke up.   
"Always," Jason told her. He smoothed a hand down the child's back. "We've always loved each other. And you two, too."   
Isabelle smiled at his answer, but didn't say anything else. She looked up and waited for her mother to continue.   
"We love each other, Isa, don't worry. But Daddy and I, since we didn't get along, we're making sure we still get along now. It's why Daddy and I go out together sometimes by ourselves."   
"Why don't you sleep together?" Abby blurted out. "April in playgroup says her parents sleep together."   
Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at her husband. She didn't even want to think about the question her daughter was asking. "But we do," she assured her. "Daddy and I slept together last night, don't you remember? We were on the couch."   
"Oh, okay." Abby's eyes were now alight with hope, her frown had turned into a wide smile.   
Elizabeth went to correct herself when someone knocked on the door. Andrew opened it and said, "Mrs. Davis-Jacks is here."   
Elizabeth nodded and the pregnant woman entered. "Thanks Drew."   
"Hey girls," Alexis said. She took in the scene before her and silently wondered if she had interrupted something. "Are you ready to come with me and Uncle Jax tonight?"   
"Yeah!" Isabelle cheered. "Uncle Jax funny."   
Elizabeth giggled when Jason rolled his eyes. "Isabelle, Abby, why don't you go upstairs and get the bag we packed last night, so you can go with Alexis."   
Both children agreed and ran for the stairs. Abby stopped on the first step and turned back to look at Alexis. "Didja know Mommy and Daddy slept together on the couch last night!?" Before the attorney could respond, the child spun back around and followed her stumbling sister up the stairs.   
Elizabeth blushed and Jason groaned. He turned to look at Elizabeth and said, "It's official. When they're old enough, you're giving the sex talk."   
At that moment, Alexis wished the floor would open and swallow her. The woman put both of her hands on her back to support her ever-expanding stomach. "Speaking of sex… Jax told me something. Then we drew straws to see who would get to talk to you about it…and well, I lost. I was hoping I could talk to Elizabeth about it."   
Elizabeth sighed. She leaned over and took Jason's hand. "Because we want you to keep them all night."   
"Yes." Alexis shifted uncomfortably before she finally gave up and lowered herself into an armchair. "He…We were concerned. Can we talk about this alone?" Her gaze shifted from Jason to Elizabeth, then back to Jason.   
"Alexis…" Jason began.   
"Jason and I don't keep secrets, Alexis. He'll know eventually."   
"I feel like a total heel. And I realize this must be awkward, but I want you to know that you don't have to do this. There's no pressure from any of your friends to reunite."   
Jason looked at his attorney and felt his respect for her begin to grow. "We know you love us, and we appreciate your concern. Elizabeth and I have talked about this. We came to this decision together."   
"What I think Jason is trying to say is thank you, Alexis. And I understand why you're concerned, but eventually you knew it was going to happen. Jason and I…we love each other. You know that. It's natural that we want to be together again."   
"Yes, I agree." The Cassadine turned her eyes to the woman whom she thought of as a daughter. "Are you sure?" she questioned sincerely.   
Elizabeth broke her gaze and looked down at Jason. His hand tightened around hers. "I am," she assured them both.   
"Then that's all I need to know. I'll butt out now." As soon as she'd finished speaking the two children trudged down the stairs, holding the bag between them. "Are you ready to go?" Alexis asked as she began to get up.   
When he saw she was having trouble, Jason pushed himself off the floor to help her. Once she was standing, he released her elbow.   
"Thank you."   
"Sure." Jason looked at his daughters and smiled. "Come give Mommy and Daddy a hug and kiss." The children dropped the overnight bag and ran to their parents. Jason dropped to one knee to hug them both, as they each kissed him on a separate cheek. They repeated the process with Elizabeth and said their goodbyes.   
Jason and Elizabeth stood in the doorway as Jax's blue Mercedes pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Jason's arm was wrapped around Elizabeth's waist, holding her to him. When the car disappeared, Elizabeth looked up at her husband. "How about that cup of coffee?"


	7. Chapter 7

When Jason got back to his penthouse, he stood outside the door, the key in his hand for a long time. The words his daughter had said to him were echoing in his head, telling him that this wasn't where he needed to be any longer. They needed him there, not here. And well, the only thing for him here was an annoying cuckoo clock and a drippy kitchen faucet.   
  
And Sonny.  
  
Pivoting on his heel, Jason went to his best friend's home and stood in front of his door. He didn't know why, he just wanted to see him. To talk to him. Not bothering to have the guard announce him, Jason just opened the door. "Sonny?" he called.   
  
"Yeah?" the mobster's voice drifted from downstairs. "I'll be down soon."   
  
Jason seated himself on the couch as he waited for his friend. A few minutes later, Sonny came downstairs a towel around his shoulders catching any extra drops from his wet hair. "What's up?"   
  
"Did you just get up?" Jason asked. Concerned, he checked his watch. It was almost noon.   
  
"No. I've been up since five. I just got home, though."   
  
"Oh?" Jason cocked an eyebrow. He didn't want to pry, so he sat there expectantly, just staring at Sonny.   
  
"I went to see Carly." Sonny went to the drink cart and poured himself a glass of water. "I didn't plan it, I just ended up over there."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonny sipped his water and turned to study his friend. "And what about you? Those are the same clothes you left in last night."   
  
"I stayed at Elizabeth's."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Jason didn't notice the deflation in Sonny's voice, so he continued talking. "It was…amazing, Sonny. We talked, and I mean we _finally_ talked. About everything. Then, this morning, waking up next to her, then having Abby and Isabelle with us. It was more than I could have ever hoped for."   
  
Sonny turned his back on Jason and sighed in defeat. He had hoped this jealousy would go away once he reminded himself of all Jason had done for him; of how much Jason deserved to be happy. But there it was, eating at him. "I'm leaving town."   
  
"W-what?" Jason's blue eyes looked up sharply, and saw his friend watching him. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean just what I said. I'm leaving town. As soon as Alexis has the baby, I'm going to the island."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"There are a million reasons, Jason." Sonny sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. "You really don't need me to spell them out for you."   
  
Jason sat across from him in the chair. "Maybe I do. I…I don't understand, Sonny."   
  
"There's nothing to understand, Jason. There's nothing for me here."   
  
Jason closed his eyes at the pain that squeezed in his heart. "Sonny–"   
  
"I didn't mean that how it came out. You, and Elizabeth, and your family...they're here. But they're _your_ family, Jason, not mine. And it kills me to watch you with them." Sonny looked up, his dark eyes pained. "I've never been jealous of anything in my life, Jason. And I'm afraid I'm not dealing with it very well."   
  
"Jealous?" the younger man echoed. "What do I have that you're jealous of?"   
  
"Everything I've ever wanted." Not able to sit, Sonny stood and began to pace. "The wife, the kids…the family who loves you. Everything I wanted from the time I used to hide in the closet and watch Deke hit my mother. I would promise myself if I ever had a chance like that, I'd never walk away from it."   
  
"You will."   
  
"I'm beginning to wonder," the mobster admitted. He picked up his glass and returned to the wet bar for more water. "The closest chance I really ever had was with Carly. With Michael… the same family you once had. I could have had a real life with Lily, if I could have stayed away from Brenda. And Brenda…" Sonny closed his eyes as he thought of his lost love.   
  
"What can I do?"   
  
"You can let me go." Sonny looked up at his friends and smiled briefly. "Things have been okay here, you know? No one has moved in on the territory. We've managed to keep drugs off the street. We're doing okay. You're doing great with Elizabeth, and you don't need me here. I'm not leaving for permanent, Jason. I just…I need to remember how to breathe again."   
  
"I do need you." Jason's voice was just a whisper as he tried to digest what his friend was telling him.   
  
"I need you too, Jason." Sonny took a step towards Jason, but stopped. "And I always will. In the beginning, you were like a lost kid who needed a father. Now, you are that father to two little girls who adore you. You're a grown up, Jason. You have to make decisions for you, Elizabeth, and your family. You can't put my interests first. Hell, I'm not even sure if my interests even factor into the equation."   
  
"If you're trying to get me to walk away, it won't work." Jason's mouth was set with determination as he stared at his oldest friend. "I won't quit."   
  
"I know," Sonny sighed. "Your loyalty has been unshakable. I'm only saying that you're loyalty lies with someone else, now. It has for awhile."   
  
"She's my _wife_ Sonny!" Jason stood and faced his friend. "And you aren't the type of person to make me choose between the two. This job…it's all I know how to do. It's what I'm good at. But I _do_ have a family. One that I love and want to be with. Elizabeth isn't going to make me choose… Elizabeth understands that this is part of who I am. I thought you did, too."   
  
"I do."   
  
"Then why are you doing this? Why are you walking out?"   
  
"I'll be back," Sonny promised. He sank into the couch, defeated. "You're making this hard."   
  
"I'm supposed to make it easy? I'm supposed to pretend that my best friend didn't just tell me he was leaving town, and he wasn't sure when he'd be back. It's not about the business; you know I can run it. I have before. You've always been there for me, Sonny. Why can't I be there for you now?"   
  
"This isn't a problem you can fix, Jason. You _are_ the problem!" Sonny raged. He stopped, shoved a hand through his wet locks. In a quieter tone, he continued. "I have all of this blackness inside of me, and I have to figure out how to live with it. I _hate_ that I'm doing this…I _hate_ that I hate you, Jason. So please, just let me fix this. I have to fix it for me."   
  
Jason opened his mouth to argue more, but shut it promptly. The clock on the wall chimed, announcing that it was noon. "I'll still be here, when you get back, you know that? Nothing's going to change while you're gone."   
  
"I'm going to change." Sonny said it with enough conviction, as if he was still trying to convince himself. "I have to. Because I can't continue like this, Jason."   
  
"You'll be back? You'll come if I need you?"   
  
"Yes," Sonny said without hesitation.   
  
"When are you going?"   
  
"Alexis has the baby at any time. I want to see her before I go…I want to talk to her. She's important to me. You'll watch out for them?"   
  
"Yeah, I will." Both men stood, staring at the other. There was nothing more to say, nothing left to do.  
  
"I don't like this Sonny, I want you to know that." Jason started towards the door, but stopped just short of it. "I hope you figure out whatever you need because we need you here. And you do have a family."   
  
"I know," Sonny whispered. He closed his eyes and listened as Jason softly pulled the door shut behind him. He sighed when the door opened again, and Jason peeked back in. "Did you forget something?"  
  
"Yeah…can I tell Elizabeth? She'll want to know."   
  
"Yeah, you can. Jason…just make sure you love her all she'll let you. Don't ever walk away from her. Because at the end of the day, she and those girls are all you have."   
  
"Thanks, Sonny." Jason looked up at his friend and sighed inwardly. There were so many things he suddenly wanted to tell him…so many things they always left unsaid. Instead of saying them, he pulled the door closed behind him. They could be left for another day.


	8. Chapter 8

She'd just gotten out of the bathtub when the doorbell rang. Elizabeth glanced at the clock and then reached for her robe. She could have sworn Jason said six o'clock, not five. But…he was a man, and they were notorious for changing their minds.   
  
"Coming!" she yelled when the chime sounded a second time. "Sheesh. Have a little patience Jason," she muttered to herself. Slipping into her bedroom slippers, Elizabeth left her first floor bedroom and went to answer the door. When she pulled open the door, Elizabeth was surprised to find that it wasn't Jason. Andrew was standing there with her longtime nemesis.   
  
"What do you want?" she clipped out.   
  
"Tell Fido to get the hell off of me!" the blonde sniped. She glared up at the guard and repeated her threats. "I can promise you, Sonny will hear about this. He won't appreciate you man-handling me."   
  
Andrew rolled his eyes and looked at his charge. Elizabeth was half-smiling, half-annoyed at the other woman's discomfort. "Mrs. Morgan?"   
  
"She can come in, I guess. Thanks Drew."   
  
He nodded before he released his light grip on Carly's arm. She made a show of jerking away from him and pushing into the living room. "It's about time. But I can say I'm surprised it's not Johnny or Francis. Sonny doesn't even have his best on you."   
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning to face the other woman. It was then she realized she could have counted to one hundred and it wouldn't have made a difference. "I ask again, what do you want?"   
  
Carly looked around the house, expecting someone else to appear. "Where's Jason?"   
  
"He's not here, Carly. But you knew that already."   
  
"That's right… you _don't_ live together. I keep forgetting that Jason left you."   
  
Bitch. The word was on the tip of her tongue, but somehow Elizabeth managed to stop herself. "Is this an 'I wanna annoy the hell out of Elizabeth' trip, or did you have a purpose?"   
  
"Jason." Carly put her hands on her hips and glared at her best friend's wife. "I want to know why you're jerking him around. It seems that's what you still do best."   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and moved past the blonde. "You don't know what you're talking about."   
  
Carly's hand snaked out and grabbed the other woman's elbow. "I know he loves you and he wants to be with you, he wants to be a _family_ with **you**, but you won't let him. I want to know why the hell not."   
  
Jerking free, Elizabeth turned back to Carly. "You gathered all of that from one ten minute conversation with my husband? Hmmm. Not that it's not true, but Jason and I are already family." Elizabeth pulled the belt on her robe tighter and glanced towards the door. "If you're finished sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, I'm getting ready to meet Jason, so if you could show yourself out."   
  
"Damn it, Elizabeth, don't walk away from me! I don't know what he sees in you, personally, I could care less. But for some reason, a man that I adore worships the ground you walk on. All he wants is to be with you, all of the time…I don't understand why you don't want the same thing."   
  
Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them Carly would be gone. It didn't work. Sighing, she made her way to the couch and sat down. It was obvious the annoying blonde wasn't leaving without her questions answered. "Who says I don't want the same thing, Carly? _Jason_ is the one who made the decision to move into the penthouse, I didn't make it for him. I would trade _anything_ for him to be here with us all of the time."   
  
"Why don't you tell him?"   
  
"What am I supposed to say?" she questioned. "'Honey, I know you don't want to live with me… but I'm selfish, so do it anyway.' I don't think so. I'm not like you."   
  
"So true, because I'm not a friggin' idiot!" Carly looked down on the younger woman, her eyes wide. "Can you not **see** what's standing right in front of you!?!"   
  
"All I see at the moment is an obnoxious blonde sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."   
  
"You little–" Carly managed to stop the insult on the tip of her tongue. As she waited for her taxi, Carly promised herself she wouldn't get into a shouting match with Lizzie Webber. They'd been there and done that, thousands of times. In fact, they did that quite well.   
  
Elizabeth glanced at the clock on the VCR and sighed. Ten minutes with Carly and she already had a headache. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but if Jason wants to talk to me about this, he will. And well, you're hardly the person he'd send to talk to me." Elizabeth stood and glanced back towards her bedroom. "Now, I really do have to get ready. Jason will be here in less than an hour. I'd like to say it's been pleasant, but we both know I'd be lying."   
  
"Bitch." She couldn't stop herself. Carly gave one last look at the smaller woman. "One last thing… if you hurt him, I'll rip your hair out by its roots. Remember that."   
  
"Wouldn't dream of forgetting," Elizabeth retorted. She stood in the middle of the living room as Carly noisily made her way out of the house. Once the door was slammed and she heard the taxi drive off, Elizabeth was sure she was gone.   
  
Sighing heavily, she returned to her bedroom to finish getting ready for Jason's arrival.   
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Exactly six hours and forty-three minutes since he'd left there, Jason returned to Audrey Hardy's home. After the tense conversation with Sonny, he escaped to his penthouse to try to relax. Jason didn't know how to tell Sonny how much he needed him in his life. But there were no words, no way he could think to explain to his friend how much he needed him. So, he would suck it up and let his friend go.   
  
Jason agreed that Sonny deserved to be happy too. He just didn't agree the older man would find it in solitude on the island. Sonny needed to surround himself with the family he had, even if it was Jason's family, and let them love him. Jason knew Elizabeth, Abby, and Isabelle were more than willing. As were Alexis and Jax, and their impending little one.   
  
Dressed like he normally would, Jason checked the basket on the back of his bike to make sure their dinner hadn't fallen out on the way over. He was hoping to surprise Elizabeth with a romantic picnic dinner at the ruins they had recently discovered. A little dinner, some talking and dancing, and then they'd have to see what happened. Although, Jason had in his mind what he _hoped_ would happen. He'd been waiting for such a long time to join Elizabeth in her bed again. Or his bed. Really, any bed would do.   
  
Jason nodded at Andrew on the front porch. He thought of stopping to speak to the man, but his need to see Elizabeth overwhelmed him. Of course, Andrew had other plans.   
  
"I think you should know that Ms. Benson was here before."   
  
That stopped him. "Carly?"   
  
"Yes. She spoke with Mrs. Morgan for about fifteen minutes, then stormed out of here. I haven't heard from inside since she left."   
  
Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Do you know what she wanted?"   
  
"She said some things, most of which I'd rather not repeat, but I gathered she wanted to speak to Mrs. Morgan about her relationship with you." Andrew shifted nervously and glanced down at his feet. This is the part he was dreading. "Ms. Benson also said she would speak with Mr. Corinthos…she said I 'man-handled' her."   
  
Jason arched his eyebrows and asked, "Did you?"   
  
"I escorted her from her car to the porch, sir. Did I touch her? Yes. Did I hurt her? I touched her the same way I do when I'm escorting Mrs. Morgan somewhere. Mr. Morgan, I swear, I would never hurt a woman."   
  
"It's fine, Andrew. I know you wouldn't. I trust you with my life…with the lives of my wife and daughters. I know you would never hurt a woman."   
  
Andrew nodded solemnly. "Thank you sir."   
  
"I'll speak to Sonny if Carly says anything to him."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Jason pushed the conversation out of his mind as he continued towards the front door. On the other side, Elizabeth was waiting for him. And tonight…tonight was the night that would change their relationship forever. But first, he wanted to tell her about Sonny leaving town.   
  
She answered at his first knock. Elizabeth smiled up at him, her blue eyes twinkling for a reason unknown to him. "Hi."   
  
Jason reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. Her dark tresses cascaded down her back, flowing wild and free. "Hey."   
  
Elizabeth took a step back and let him enter the house. "Since you never told me where we were going, I didn't know how to dress." She glanced down at her favorite sweater—a sapphire blue cable knit with a mock turtleneck—and faded out, worn denim jeans. Jason could see a hint of a white shirt peaking out from underneath the sweater. On her feet she wore two inch heeled boots. She'd done her make-up in smoky colors, highlighting her eyes especially. The grays and blacks, combined with the sweater, made her eyes shine even more.   
  
"You look amazing," he assured her. "And you're dressed just right. Are you ready?"   
  
"I've never been more ready. Just let me grab my jacket."   
  
As she walked away from him, Jason took time to take in the back of her jeans. They were _very_ well worn. Of course, he'd seen Elizabeth in them a hundred times before. But he always loved that they seemed to emphasize all the right curves.  
  
When she returned to his side, Elizabeth smiled brightly. He took the jacket from her and held it out so she could slip it on. Then he pulled her hair from under the collar. Leaning down, Jason dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

"They named it!"   
  
"What?"   
  
Elizabeth pointed at the sign that read Vista Point. "They named it…when'd that happen?"   
  
"You know, I don't know. Is there something wrong with them naming it?" Jason smiled down at his wife and shifted his grip on the picnic basket.   
  
"Yeah…this is our spot. How can they name our spot?"   
  
"I don't know that either." Tugging on her hand, he pulled her into the clearing. "I just brought you up here because it's quiet. And we have a lot of good memories here. I started to fall in love with you up here."   
  
"You said you started to fall in love with me after I saved your life."   
  
Jason bent over and sat the basket down. He pulled out a checkered red and white blanket for them to sit on. "I started to fall in love with you the moment I saw you at Jake's. I've been falling in love with you my entire life."   
  
Elizabeth had to blink back the sudden rush of tears that hit her. Taking Jason's hand, she sat down beside him. "Whatcha got in there?"   
  
"Sandwiches from Kelly's."  
  
"Don't tell me you got that nasty corn beef thing…"   
  
He pulled out a sandwich and unwrapped the white deli paper, holding it out to her. "Sure did. Wanna bite?"   
  
"No!" Elizabeth peeked into the basket and pulled out a similarly wrapped sandwich. "What else you got in there?" She began to unwrap her sandwich and smiled gratefully at the turkey and cheese on rye.   
  
"Some fruit. Some wine. A CD player."   
  
"Music?" she questioned. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "You have this all planned out, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah." Jason draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him. "A little dinner, a little dancing, and then…"   
  
"And then," she repeated ominously. Elizabeth looked down at her hands, seemingly studying her nails, then back up at Jason. "Are you sure about tonight?"   
  
"Does that mean you're having second thoughts?"   
  
"No, no…" Elizabeth trailed off. Part of her conversation with Carly came back to her. "I just—I know this has been hard on you, you know? I don't want you to get hurt, Jason."   
  
"How would that happen?" Jason reached over and covered both of her hands with one of his. "Look at me," he requested. When she did, he gave her a smile filled with love. "Being with you, whether we're together physically, or not, it could never hurt me. Your love heals all the wounds on my soul. You make me whole."   
  
The sudden rush of tears hit her and Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you loving me, but I hope I continue doing it."   
  
"Baby, you didn't do anything. I've told you before, I was destined to fall in love with you. It's been happening since the moment I woke up from a coma, even though I didn't know it then. Everything in my life lead up to that night in Jake's when you disrupted it. What a beautiful mess we've made."   
  
Her eyes were still closed, but she nodded her head at him. Exhaling weakly, she opened her eyes and blue met blue. It was then that an understanding passed between them. From now on, it was just a matter of time until they returned to her house and finally took their relationship to the next step.   
  
Satisfied with their small talk Jason pulled the two wine glasses and the bottle from the basket and opened it carefully. He poured them both a glass before setting the bottle to the side. Sensing that there was nothing left to say, he changed the subject. "So what was your visit with Carly all about?"   
  
Elizabeth had just taken her first bite of the sandwich, so she carefully finished chewing, and then swallowed. Jason saw the blush creep across her cheeks when she reached for the wine glass and took a long swallow. "You heard about that, huh?"   
  
"Andrew."   
  
"The little weasel." Elizabeth took another sip of the wine and then said, "Your good friend Carly decided to pay me a visit. I'm not sure what she wanted…she said she was looking for you, but then she wanted me to answer all of these questions about us."   
  
"That's all she wanted?" Jason took a bite of his sandwich and thought back on the conversation with Sonny. "Sonny went to visit her this morning. Maybe he said something."   
  
"I dunno." Elizabeth took a bowl of the fresh cut fruit and uncovered it. She speared a cantaloupe chunk with her plastic fork, but didn't bring it to her mouth. "It wasn't the usual Carly, though. Before, she at least got used to the idea of you and me, I thought. But now, she's happy isn't she? With AJ? Even though she won't admit it."   
  
"With AJ? I don't know. I know they're in each other's lives. They've both matured a lot." Jason took the fork from her and lifted it to her mouth. She flashed him a wide smile and opened her mouth for him. He fed her the fruit and then went back for more.  
  
Jason groaned when Elizabeth slowly released the fork from her mouth, then swept her tongue over her lips. Was she trying to kill him? His eyes darkened as he watched her continue to innocently eat her sandwich and the fruit. Every few bites, she'd reach for the wine glass and take a sip. His sandwich was forgotten as he watched her. "There's something I need to tell you," he said finally.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"It's about Sonny."   
  
Immediately, Elizabeth stilled. Concern-filled eyes turned to look at her husband as she silently questioned him.   
  
"After Alexis' baby is born, he's leaving town." Jason couldn't help but notice how wrong the words sounded, even to him. He still hadn't fully accepted that his best friend was leaving him. More than that, he couldn't understand why Sonny was jealous of what he had.   
  
"W-why?" Elizabeth stuttered.   
  
"There are a lot of reasons. But mostly, I think he's not happy." Jason looked away from her and sighed. "He said– he said, he's jealous of me…of us. He wants his own family. His own life. How can I blame him?"   
  
"So he leaves!?" Thoughts of her and Sonny came rushing back. All the time Jason was gone, Sonny had been her rock. He had been what kept her sane. "He can't leave, Jason. We need him." She silently began to cry.   
  
"Shhh," Jason tried to soothe her. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I tried to tell him. Elizabeth, he's not happy. We can't be selfish. We're happy, honey. Don't you want him to be happy too?"   
  
"Of course." Elizabeth wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "It's just—"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I want him happy, here, with us. Does that make me a horrible person?"   
  
"No." Jason took her chin in his face and smiled softly. "I want him here with us too. When I left him this morning…there were so many things I wanted to say, but couldn't. There have been so many times when I walked away from him, never knowing if it's the last time or not, and I still couldn't say them."   
  
"Sonny knows what you mean to him, Jason."   
  
"Does he?" Jason looked down at the picnic blanket and sighed again. "I mean…he told me he was leaving. And instead of spending time with him, like I know I should be, I'm here with you… having an great time, creating more for him to be jealous of."   
  
"We have to let him go."   
  
"I know."   
  
She looked up at him and offered him a weak smile. "No matter what…we have to suck it up. We have to let him go. He'll hate us, if we don't."   
  
"I know."   
  
"When's he leaving?"   
  
"After the baby is born. Which could be any time. We could have a few more hours with him, or as much as a month."   
  
"And he's going to the island? Why there?"   
  
"It's his safe haven. That's where Sonny goes when his life spins out of control. I think…I think he's going to that dark place inside of him. Or he would, if he was here. He doesn't want to do that, so he's leaving."   
  
"He'll come back?"   
  
"Yeah. He promised me." Suddenly restless, Jason stood and began to stretch his legs. Talking about this with her was bringing back all of the feelings of helplessness he'd felt earlier today. "He said he'd come if we needed him." Glancing at the CD player and then at Elizabeth he smiled. "Do you want to dance?"   
  
Elizabeth nodded. He offered her a hand, but she shifted towards went to the CD player. "What do you have in here?" Elizabeth absently flipped through the stack he'd brought him. Some of the music surprised her. Bon Jovi? But not vintage Bon Jovi…some of his newer stuff. She contemplated that CD, but decided on a much older, nearly accomplished artist. When the soft strands of guitar flooded from the small player, she hit the 'repeat' button and stood.   
  
Still feels like our first night together _  
Feels like the first kiss   
It's gettin' better baby   
No one can better this   
Still holdin' on, you're still the one   
First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get   
Only feels much stronger - wanna love ya longer   
You still turn the fire on...   
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want _  
  
Elizabeth stepped into his embrace and his strong arms folded around her. No matter where they were, what they were doing, it never failed that his arms made her feel at home. Their bodies began to move together in a rhythm they knew so well. How many times had they danced in the last six months? Sometimes with music, sometimes without. Sometimes outside, at the bridge, other times in her living room with their sleeping children upstairs.   
  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should _  
  
Please forgive me - I know not what I do   
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you   
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through   
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do   
Please believe me - every word I say is true   
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you _  
  
"I didn't know what love was, until I met you," she heard him murmur. Elizabeth's hands tightened around his neck and pulled the closer. As Bryan Adams filled the air around them, surrounding them, filling them both with love, Elizabeth couldn't help but think back to their conversation with Sonny. She would miss her friend, but she understood why. She'd probably be jealous if she had to watch her and Jason.   
  
Still feels like our best times are together _  
Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby   
Can't get close enough   
Still holdin' on - still number one   
I remember the smell of your skin - I remember everything   
I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah   
I remember the nights - ya know I still do   
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want   
I only wanna make it good - so if I love ya a little more than I should   
  
Please forgive me - I know not what I do   
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you   
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through   
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do   
Oh believe me - every word I say is true   
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you _  
  
They danced for what felt like hours. His arms holding her close, hands tracing patterns on her back, them just there, being with each other. It was the most important moment of the day. When the song ended again, Jason looked down at Elizabeth. "Let's go home?" he asked.   
  
One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love _  
And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong   
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'   
That's why I'm sayin'   
  
Please forgive me - I know not what I do   
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you   
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through   
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do   
Babe believe me - every word I say is true   
Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you   
Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do   
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you   
Can't stop lovin' you _  
  
As they started to pack up the picnic site, Elizabeth knew that no matter what happened tonight, they'd still be together tomorrow morning.   
  
Song Credit: Bryan Adams, Please Forgive Me


	10. Chapter 10

I feel like I should warn my readers about this.  When I began posting this story, FF.net supported NC-17 stories, and I posted here because I knew eventually it would take that turn.  Well this is the chapter it happens in.  I don't want my story yanked, so I just want to say that this is an **adult** chapter with **adult content**.  Please be sure you can handle it before you read.  Thanks!  Any support (feedback) you leave will be much appreciated.  ~Calla

**~*~*~*~*~**

Even though he knew Elizabeth liked it, Jason didn't take the cliff road back to her house. It was a fifteen minute drive from Vista Point, but they made it in eight flat. A few times Jason was sure he would be pulled for reckless driving, but hearing Elizabeth yelling behind him only made him speed up more.   
  
When he stopped the bike, he felt her grip tighten around his waist as she hugged their bodies together. His hands came up to cover hers and he held her there. At that moment, he couldn't think of a time he'd loved her more.   
  
"Let's go inside," she whispered. Elizabeth slid off the bike and pulled her helmet off. She waited until he was off the bike before she reached for his hand and began pulling him towards the house.   
  
"Slow down," he told her. Even though he was ready to get her inside. "We have all night."   
  
"No, no." Elizabeth pulled the keys from her jacket pocket and fumbled with the door. "I know how much luck we have. We're doing this now."   
  
Placing his hands over hers, he helped her turn the key. Jason nuzzled her neck as he followed her into the foyer. "Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Are you rushing this so you won't change your mind?" He felt Elizabeth stop in front of him, dropping her keys to the floor. His hands smoothed up her arms to her shoulders and he squeezed them gently. "If that's the case, we don't have to do this. We have the rest of our lives, Elizabeth."   
  
She pulled out of his grasp and turned. Slowly, she let the jacket fall from her shoulders on the floor. "I want this," she told him. To prove to him how much, she reached to the bottom of her sweater and grasped the edge in her hands. Tugging it upwards, she dropped it to the floor. Elizabeth stood in front of him, nothing covering her breasts but a sheer black and red bra. "I want to be with you, Jason." Taking a step towards him, she fingered the strap on her shoulder. "The question is… do you want to be with me too?"  
  
Jason closed the distance between them and followed her fingers. "More than anything," he whispered. Leaning down, Jason kissed her softly, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. "Don't you know what you are to me?"   
  
"Show me," she whispered.   
  
Jason lifted her easily and her legs wrapped around his torso, with her ankles locked behind his back. He carried her through the living room into her bedroom. Gently, he put her on the bed. Following her suit, he tugged the long-sleeved shirt over his head. As the shirt floated through the air to land haphazardly on the dress, Jason kneeled between her legs and kissed her again.   
  
Elizabeth held his face in her small hands, drinking from him everything he offered to her. Her tongue chased his back into his mouth and she heard him gasp in excitement. Elizabeth could feel liquid heat begin to pool between her legs, and it excited her even more. "I love you," she whispered.   
  
"Ditto." Jason kissed down her jaw to the bra strap and moved it down her arm. He followed the strap with his mouth as he palmed one of her full breasts in his hand. Jason could feel her hands in his hair, scratching his scalp, urging him further.   
  
Returning to her lips, he kissed her again before beginning the same journey down her left arm. The strap slipped over her wrist and he folded the bra down to expose her breasts to him. "Would it…" he began.   
  
Taking charge, Elizabeth moved his head to her bare breast. "Touch me."   
  
She didn't have to ask twice and he tentatively reached out to kiss the round nipple. It hardened in his mouth and Elizabeth gasped at the sensation. "Jason," she sighed. "Yessss."   
  
Her words encouraged him and he took the small bead between his teeth and tugged backwards. "Jason!" she screamed.   
  
Jason felt pride rush through him at the way she yelled his name. Blood began to course through him, all of it rushing to his groin. Suddenly, his jeans were very tight. Pulling back, he looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hung open in pleasure. He shifted on his knees and moved his hand down to her denim-covered thigh. Jason began to trace small patterns with his index finger, all of them leading into her center.   
  
"Please," she whimpered.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked.   
  
"You…"   
  
"Tell me, Elizabeth. What do you want?"   
  
Her blue eyes opened, they were clouded with passion and swirling with love for him. "I want you… to touch me, Jason. To love me."   
  
"I am, baby. I am."   
  
Propping herself up on an elbow, she kissed him. Her other arm looped around his neck and held him in place. Suddenly she was reaching for his jeans, trying to pull him up by the belt loops.   
  
"Elizabeth–"   
  
She put a finger over his mouth to silence his protests. "I want to give you pleasure."   
  
When he stood, she pulled him back onto the bed, beside her. Rolling over, Elizabeth moved her hands across his chest, followed them with her mouth. Her mouth found his nipple and she sucked it in, her tongue flicking over it. She bit him, and smiled when he let out a little yelp. His hands had tightened on her waist, digging into her hips.   
  
Elizabeth moved to the other nipple and repeated the action. Her hands began to move lower on his stomach until she felt the warn denim that began below his belly button. She slid the button open with her experienced hand and lowered the zipper.   
  
His erection pushed against the dark gray boxer briefs he wore, refusing to be contained by the cotton. Reaching into them, her tiny fist closed around his arousal. "Jesus, Elizabeth!"   
  
She slowly slid her hand up and down him, her thumb rubbing the tip when she reached the top. It was her turn to watch his eyes close as she pleasured him. "I just want you to feel good," she whispered into his stomach.   
  
One moment, she was on top, and the next Jason had flipped her and his legs pinned her body to the mattress. "My turn," he grinned.   
  
Pulling back from her, he removed her socks and shoes and leaned over to unbutton her fly. He tugged the jeans down from the bottom, then kissed his way back up her legs. She wore matching black and red bikini cut underwear. If possible, he got even harder. She was trying to kill him.   
  
Elizabeth was already pushing his jeans down his hips, soon after the underwear followed. She reached for his shoulders and pulled him up over him. "Condom?" she asked.   
  
"There's one in my wallet," he told her.   
  
"I'll get it," she grinned. Sitting up, with him still above her, she traced a hand down his backside. Jason's erection bumped the inside of her thigh and he swore silently. He could feel her grin and knew she was enjoying this far too much.   
  
She lay back down, condom in hand and ripped the foil package open. Taking him in her hand, she rolled the rubber over his member until it covered him. She took him and positioned him at her opening, then rubbed his tip up and down her lips.   
  
"Jesus," he swore. "Woman, are you trying to kill me?"   
  
Elizabeth grinned up at him with love lighting her eyes. "What a way to go."   
  
Jason pulled her hand away from him and in one swift movement buried himself in her. They lay still as her muscles began to contract around him.  
  
"You feel so good," she told him. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his, pushing the denim down to his ankles. "Now," she told him.   
  
"Now," he agreed. Jason pulled back slowly, almost all of the way out of her, before pushing back in. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her surrounding him, welcoming him into her body. He had missed this… it had been over two years. What had he been thinking.   
  
She continued to urge him on, telling him how good he felt inside of her. Elizabeth could tell from his erratic breathing that he was ready. "I want to come with you," she told him.   
  
Jason opened his eyes and smiled down at her. He pulled one of his hands back and moved it between their bodies, taking her clit in between his fingers. He massaged it, then pulled on it. Jason could see the pleasure in her eyes. "Now?" he asked.   
  
Elizabeth nodded her head. She bit down on her lip to stop from crying out for him. The entire time, their eyes remained locked on each other. Her body was the first to go over the edge, clenching around him. When Jason felt her let go, he began pushing himself in and out of her at a hurried pace. With two more long strokes, he exploded inside of her.   
  
When their bodies had both stopped shaking, Jason collapsed on top of her. Elizabeth ran her hands over his sweaty back and could only be happy. She laughed suddenly.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"You didn't even take your boots off. Or your jeans."   
  
Jason moved again, running his half-rigid member over her cleft. "That's okay… it worked, didn't it?"   
  
She nodded, tears flooding her eyes. "It definitely worked."   
  
Jason buried his face in her hair, soothed her as she silently cried. Her arms tightened around him as she asked him to not leave her alone for another second. His heart broke for her. But when she finished crying and she pulled his face out of her hair, she smiled up at him.   
  
"Ready to go again?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper Jacks was not a man who took things for granted. He didn't take his possessions lightly. Not that he looked at his wife Alexis as a possession. But he'd already lost everything once this lifetime – he had no intention of it ever happening again.   
  
And that was one of the reasons he married Alexis. When he returned from places unknown searching for Brenda – he brought with him a secret. She was alive. And healthy. And moving on with her life. His former fiancée was living happily on the small island of Puerto Rico. Jax had known she and Corinthos made some good memories there.   
  
She faked her death. Or maybe she just chose to stay dead. Either way, he'd seen her smiling and laughing – she'd never been so carefree. And all he could do was turn and walk away. Brenda wanted out, so Jax loved her enough to walk away.   
  
Deep down he'd always known it was Sonny. Jax could never quite make her smile like the mobster could. But he never made her cry that way either. The passion – it just wasn't there. Not the same way. He was her safe place. Jax put her back together when she thought the whole world was gone. But it was always Sonny.   
  
The parallels between Brenda and Elizabeth weren't lost to him. Lucky Spencer had mended Elizabeth's soul. She told it like he'd found her broken and then proceeded to glue the pieces of her back together again. He understood – Jax had done the same for Brenda. After the would-be wedding to Sonny, Brenda had been destroyed. She'd gone crazy. But every moment before that… it was Sonny. And now, it was the same for Elizabeth. Just as Lucky had done for her, she pulled Jason from the snow and begged him to live. Lucky could have given her a good life, but Jason was the one who made her blood sing. Jason was the one Elizabeth lived and, Jax feared, would someday die for.   
  
"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" His wife's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
Jax turned to find her on the last stair, gripping the banister to maintain balance. Her left hand was resting on her swollen belly. At eight months she was absolutely glowing. "Come sit with me?" he asked.   
  
Instead of waiting for her at the couch, Jax stood and approached her. Alexis gripped his hand as she slowly made her way down the last step. "Thank you."   
  
Walking behind her, Jax matched his steps to her slow, well thought out movements. A large part of him wished she would agree to inducing the labor, but since neither she nor their son was in danger, Alexis had all but refused. After he settled her against the arm of the sofa and propped her feet on the cushions, he walked around the couch and sat. Gently, he lifted her feet into his lap. Alexis smiled in relief. "Are they asleep?"   
  
"Yeah." Alexis' eyes closed as she relaxed against the soft couch. She frowned when she felt Jax lift her legs. "Will you stay with me?"   
  
"I was going to. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything first."   
  
Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "No. Please, sit back down."   
  
"Okay." Obliging her, he slipped her feet back into his lap. "Better?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"How many times did you have to read the story?"   
  
"Three," Alexis laughed. "But they're asleep."   
  
Jax's hands gently gripped her ankle as he began to softly rub her right foot. They had been swollen for most of the pregnancy, and this was almost a nightly ritual for them. He would massage them, or put lotion on them, or just sit there with her feet in his lap, while they talked.   
  
"Mmm." Alexis closed her eyes again. "That feels so good."   
  
He only smiled, content to sit in silence.   
  
After several minutes, Alexis began to worry when he didn't say anything. "What's up?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing." He looked away from his hands to her face. "Why does something have to be up?"   
  
"You're quiet."   
  
"It was just a long day, Lexi. Everything is fine."   
  
She began to push herself up on her elbows, slightly frustrated with how immobile she had become. "Do you want to go up to bed?"   
  
"No."   
  
Her brow furrowed with worry. "Jax–"  
  
"I was thinking about Brenda," he admitted.  
  
"Oh."   
  
Jax didn't notice the sudden deflation in his wife's voice or the way her left foot pulled away from him. "What makes women like them love men who are no good?"   
  
"Women like who?"   
  
"Brenda and Elizabeth."   
  
Alexis sighed deeply. "Jax, we've talked about this–"  
  
"It's not what you think." He pulled her foot into his lap again. "Corinthos and Morgan? They don't deserve love."   
  
"They're human, Jax. They deserve to be loved."   
  
"They're thugs, Lexi. Common criminals."   
  
"Jax–"  
  
"This isn't about you. I've given up trying to reason with you about your job. I just – Alexis, they don't deserve the love they get. Morgan left Elizabeth for two years—while she was pregnant—and she went back to him."   
  
"And I almost married Ned. You went traipsing across the globe looking for Brenda– Jax, haven't you learned that it doesn't matter how we get there, only that we get there."   
  
"It's not the same."   
  
"It is," she insisted. Alexis rubbed her left hand over her stomach and sighed. "Do you love this baby?"   
  
"Lexi."   
  
"Do you?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And if he dies? If he is never born? What then?"   
  
"Don't say that."   
  
"Loving someone is dangerous, Jax. You of all people should know that – you lost Brenda to Sonny and then again to her mother."   
  
"It's not the same."   
  
"Before Abby, Jason had never lost anyone. He has been surrounded by love since the moment he woke up from the coma. Sometimes love he didn't want. And then Abby comes along – this beautiful, perfect child that Jason and Elizabeth created from their love – and then they think she dies because of his lifestyle. He couldn't deal, Jax."   
  
His hand tightened around her foot as he shook his head. "I would never leave you."   
  
Her smile was sad. "Jason promised that too, I'm sure. But we never know what we're going to do until we're faced with a situation." Taking a moment, she pushed her hair away from her face. "I mean… if Brenda was suddenly alive, I'm not sure I could really hold you to the promises you made me. She was the love of your life, Jax. I would want you to be happy because I love you."   
  
"You are the love of my life, Alexis Davis. There's no question about it."   
  
"You say that now… but back then, it was completely different. Things change, and we ended up in places where we never thought we'd be, loving people we never thought we'd love. Jason and Elizabeth are the perfect example."   
  
His hand smoothed up and down her leg and he had to wonder if she really thought that. If she was really convinced that he'd leave… "Do you think I would go to her?"   
  
"I know you love me."   
  
"Do you think I would go to her? If she was alive?"   
  
"Honestly? No. I think you healed yourself long ago."   
  
"I was never 'it' for her, Lexi. And while I loved her, I always knew that."   
  
"Because you weren't Sonny?" she questioned.   
  
"Part of it. Brenda came to me when she was broken. Because Sonny was married to Lily, or because Sonny left her at the altar. It was never because she wanted to be with me. All of her actions were because of Sonny. We both deserved more than that."   
  
"Yes, you did."   
  
"And I loved her. For a very long time… she consumed my entire life. But then… then I found you. Somehow I ended up married to you, even though there was the thing with Chloe. And I still couldn't see you. I couldn't see what was right there all along. After I left Chloe… I can't tell you, Alexis. It took a lot for me to come back here. But you were one of the reasons. Maybe even the biggest reason."   
  
"Jax–"   
  
"No," he cut in. "I need to tell you something. But first… first I need you to tell me that you know I love you. That when I promised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, you knew that I meant it."   
  
"Jax, you're scaring me."   
  
"Tell me you know I want to be with you."  
  
"Of course I know," she promised him. "We're married, we're about to have a son. We're family Jax. You're my best friend, my other half, you're who I look forward to seeing at the end of the day."   
  
He could only hope she'd say the same thing after he told her the truth. Jax smiled at the tears in Alexis' eyes, and had to look away to blink back his own. He swallowed unsteadily before he said, "Brenda's alive."   
  
Alexis gasped and felt the baby kick. She squeezed her eyes shut at the pain that was suddenly gripping her body. It was…a contraction.   
  
"Jax," she whispered.   
  
He still wasn't looking at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, Lexi."   
  
"Jax," she gasped.   
  
He heard the despair in her voice and turned to face her. Her dress was wet and his eyes widened. It couldn't be…   
  
"Jax, I think my water just broke."


End file.
